Trick
by YeolClan
Summary: Kebingungan Sehun untuk memilih Jongin cinta yang pernah menjadi harapannya atau Chanyeol yang sekarang adalah tunangannya. Kaihun atau Chanhun akhirnya?entahlah


**Trick **

FF ini aku tulis pas dengerin Rangkaian Kata-nya Gita Gutawa... haha ada sih ff lan satu lagi tapi bingung mau di post takut jelek... yang ini juga lihat respon aja deh lanjutannya di post enggaknya -_-

judulnya trick... ya sebuah harapan aja terkadang itu hanya sebuah trick dalam sebuah kehidupan. Bukan hanya sebagai trick agar kita memilih sebuah kebahagian bisa saja kita malah memilih jalan yang salah dan menyakiti orang lain. Semacam harapan semu atau palsu.

.

.

.

'Aku tak tahu jika semua ini akan terjadi padaku. Jika tahu akan seperti ini seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak berharap bahkan berani mencintaimu. Karena pada nyatanya, kau hanyalah sesuatu yang semu'

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum di pagi ini, melihat di jari manisnya melingkar sebuah cincin perak. Ini terjadi sejak seminggu yang lalu yang membuat paginya selalu seperti ini. Ia sudah resmi bertunangan dengan Chanyeol.

Dering ponsel membuatnya harus melupakan cincinnya sejenak.

"yoboseyo..." sapanya karena nomor baru yang masuk.

"Hun.. ini kau Sehun kan?"

Ya Tuhan, suara ini.

"nde... maaf apa kau mengenalku?"

"kau tidak menyimpan nomorku?"

"mianhae... ponselku baru jadi beberapa nomor tidak tersimpan..."

"ini aku Jongin..."

Benarkan dugaannya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa suara itu.

"Jongin? Kai?"

"nde... hehe... bagaimana kabarmu?"

"tentu aku baik-baik saja... kau sendiri?"

"nde... tapi sedang sedikit tidak baik... aku sedang iseng dan menemukan nomormu di ponselku jadi aku memilih untuk menghubungimu..."

Iseng?

"begitukah?"

"nde... hehe... ani... aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu... apa kau ada waktu?"

"emmm..."

"ayolah... kita sudah hampir dua tahun tidak bertemu Hun... tidak kah kau merindukanku?"

"merindukanmu? Untuk apa?"

Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Jongin.

"benar tidak? ayolah... kau tahu kan ada pembukaan gedung kesenian Seoul yang baru malam ini... ada beberapa penyanyi favorit kita hari ini mengisi acara..."

"nde... baiklah... sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk... jam berapa?"

"kita bertemu jam lima ok!"

"hemmm..."

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari taksi. Sekilas ia mengamati dandanannya sendiri di kaca gedung itu. Ia memakai sweater dari bahan rajutan selutut, legging hitam, sneaker abu-abu, serta backpack. Jangan lupakan topinya. Ia rasa dandanannya tidak terlalu buruk, ia tidak suka terlalu formal apalagi hanya untuk bertemu Jongin. Jika ia berdandan berlebihan itu artinya ia men-sesuatu-kan Jongin.

Ponselnya berbunyi, itu dari Jongin. Ia mengatakan ia sudah ada di dalam gedung.

"Sehunnie?" Jongin membelalakan matanya melihat Sehun di hadapannya sekarang. "Ya Tuhan... anak ini..." ia membuka topi Sehun dan mengacak rambut panjangnya.

"yak... Kim Jongin..." Sehun merebut kembali topi itu dan memakainya.

"hey... kau tak merindukanku?" Jongin merentangkan tangannya, dan Sehun menghadiahinya pukulan di perutnya.

"tidak..." Sehun mendahului Jongin berjalan memasuki gedung itu semakin dalam.

"hey... kau bawa apa dalam tas mu berat sekali..." Jongin mengomentari tas Sehun dengan menariknya.

"yak... hentikan... aku membawa beberapa buku untuk ku kembalikan ke perpustakaan pusat..."

"tapi akan tutup kan jika malam tiba..."

"aku ingin menitipkannya pada temanku..."

"begitukah... kaja... kita beli tiket dulu..."

Sehun hanya mengikuti Jongin yang mengajaknya membeli tiket untuk menyaksikan penampilan beberapa penyanyi tersebut.

"Sehunnie?"

Astaga. Sehun benar-benar kaget mengetahui siapa yang mengenalinya saat ini. Membuat Jongin yang selesai membeli tiket pun memandangi orang itu. Chanyeol.

"oppa..."

"kau tidak bilang akan ke sini..."

"eng... begini... tadi dia dadakan mengajaku ke sini jadi aku tak memberitahumu..."

"baiklah... jadi?" Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin.

"dia temanku... kami sudah lama tidak berkirim kabar... dan tadi mengetahui ada pembukaan gedung ini jadi kami memutuskan kemari..."

"maaf... kau siapa?"

"ah... Jongin kenalkan ini Chanyeol oppa... dan oppa ini Kim Jongin temanku..."

"baiklah... nikmati waktumu... gedung kesenian ini sebetulnya projek tim-ku... jadi aku akan sangat sibuk..."

"nde oppa... kau tenang saja... nanti aku akan ke cafe Kyungsoo dulu... oppa kerja saja nde..."

"baiklah... Jongin-shi aku titip Sehun nde..." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Jongin yang masih keheranan karena bingung, lalu mengelus kepala Sehun sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"dia..."

"tunanganku..." jawab Sehun yang sudah tahu bahwa Jongin penasaran.

"kau sudah bertunangan?" Jongin menatap Sehun.

"hemmm... begitulah... ayo kita cari tempat duduk..." Sehun berlalu, namun Jongin mendahuluinya.

"kita duduk di sana bagaimana?" Jongin menunjuk deretan bangku di tengah atas. Namun, baru saja mereka akan menuju ke sana sebuah seruan menghentikannya.

"Kim Jongin..."

"Kris?"

Kris? Sehun tahu, dia sahabat Kim Jongin. Kris tidak kenal Sehun, tapi Sehun tahu orang itu.

"kau kemana saja bodoh... kau tahu selama ini kami mencarimu... bahkan di sns saja kau tidak pernah membalas pesan kami..."

Ruangan acara konser ini belum terlalu ramai. Sehun tahu kalau perbincangan Kris dan Jongin akan berlangsung dan melupakan dirinya ada, jadi dia memlih duduk di tempat terdekat dengan tidak memandangi kedua orang yang masih berdiri itu. Topinya semakin ia turunkan.

"aku dengar kau sudah menikah tahun lalu?" Kris melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Sehun dengan jelas mendengarnya. Kenapa perasaannya harus tak karuan sekarang.

"begitulah..."

"lalu mana istrimu?"

"kau tak membaca statusku?"

"aku hanya membaca status terakhir saat kau menikah... kau bilang menikah salah satu keputusan terhebat para pria kan?"

"haha... benar... dan ya... begitulah..."

"jangan bilang kau sekarang sedang bermasalah..."

"benar..." Jongin melirik pada Sehun yang sedang membenahi topinya yang semakin menutupi wajahnya.

"ayo kita duduk di sana... aku ingin banyak berbincang denganmu..."

"di sini saja..." Jongin mendudukan dirinya di tempat terdekat dua kursi di depan Sehun.

.

.

.

Kris terus mengoceh. Jongin menjawab seadanya. Dan walaupun acara sudah dimulai dengan pembukaan yang Chanyeol juga memberikan sambutannya, juga penyanyi yang mulai berganti sedari tadi, Sehun masih dalam posisinya dengan topi menutupi sampai matanya. Jongin sesekali meliriknya ke belakang.

Apalagi ketika penyanyi favorit mereka menyanyikan lagu yang dulu sering mereka nyanyikan, goodbye summer. Sehun tahu Jongin meliriknya. Sehun semakin tidak tahan ketika penyanyi tersebut mengcover sebuah lagu dari 2ne1 berjudul Missing You. Sehun segera bangkit keluar tempat tersebut, ia tak peduli pada Jongin yang terkejut. Jongin juga langsung meninggalkan Kris yang kebingungan melihat Jongin pergi begitu saja.

Berhasil. Jongin berhasil mengejar Sehun yang sudah berjalan tergesa di trotoar.

"Sehunnie tunggu..." Jongin mencekal pergelangan tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak berbalik, air matanya sudah tumpah. Angin musim gugur yang akan berganti menjadi musim dingin menerpa wajahnya yang masih terlindungi setengah oleh topinya.

"ini sudah malam Jongin aku mau pulang... kita sudah bertemukan jadi tidak ada apa-apa lagi kan?" Sehun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Jongin tapi sia-sia.

"aku kira tadi tidak akan bertemu dengan Kris..."

"hemmm... memang dari dulu juga begitu kan... sudahlah..."

"begitu bagaimana Hunie... ayolah... kita ke taman itu dulu... aku ingin bicara..." Jongin menunjuk sebuah taman kecil di pinggir trotoar tesebut.

Dan berakhirlah sekarang mereka di sini. Di sebuah bangku taman.

"kau pasti sudah tau aku sudah menikah kan?"

"hemmm... tentu saja... itu menjadi topik hangat di sns mu..."

"kenapa kau tak datang waktu itu... atau menanyakan..."

"aku bahkan tak kau undang dan untuk apa aku menanyakannya... kau saja bahkan sudah lupa untuk memberitahuku bukan begitu?"

"mianhe... waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu untuk memberitahu orang... aku hanya memberitahu beberapa yang terdekat saja..."

"ya... benar... dari dulu sebenarnya kita tidak pernah dekat bukan..."

"Sehunnie..."

"aku tahu... masuk ke dalam lingkunganmu bukan keahlianku... jadi lebih baik kita sebatas kenal saja kan... sudahlah... aku membaca semua tentang pernikahanmu itu... jadi aku tahu kau bahagia kan..."

"tidak untuk beberapa bulan ini..."

"maksudmu?"

"semuanya berbeda... tidak seperti di awal Hun... kau paling tahu kan seperti apa kehidupan yang aku inginkan... tujuan hidupku apa... termasuk aku ingin membawa sebuah rumah tangga bagaimana..."

"mungkin..."

"dia tidak sepertimu yang tahu semua hal itu... padahal aku sudah memberitahu semuanya di awal..."

"lalu?"

"aku membutuhkanmu..."

"untuk apa?"

"kau yang mengerti aku Hunn-ah..."

"kau punya banyak sahabat kenapa hanya aku yang mengerti dirimu..."

"kau berbeda..."

"ya... aku berbeda dengan lingkungan kalian itu..."

"harusnya dulu aku sadar... aku harusnya menggenggam tanganmu..."

"aku tidak tahu arah pembicaraanmu Jongin... ini sudah malam... aku harus pulang..." Sehun kesal, ia akan beranjak pergi namun Jongin sudah membalikan badannya dan memeluknya.

"maafkan aku... aku selalu menyadarinya ketika kalut seperti ini... sebetulnya aku membutuhkan dirimu Hun... hampir enam tahun kita kenal... aku sadar... tapi aku bodoh..."

Dalam dekapan Jongin, Sehun hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membalas pelukan itu.

.

.

.

Jongin ditransfer ke akademi pemerintahan selama tiga bulan karena memenangkan lomba debat antar sekolah. Di sana ia dipertemukan dengan berbagai murid dari sekolah lain. Salah satunya si pendiam Sehun.

"hei... bisakah aku duduk denganmu?" tanya Jongin yang mendapat anggukan Sehun.

Dalam tiga bulan itu, Sehun dan Jongin menjadi dekat. Jongin yang memang pintar bergaul dan Sehun yang pendiam rupanya memiliki banyak kesamaan, mulai dari musik, film, bahkan hingga urusan wawasan pengetahuan. Mereka seringkali berdiskusi dan berdebat kadang-kadang. Jongin juga sering kali mengunjungi asrama Sehun hanya untuk menikmati masakannya. Sehun tentu saja menerimanya dengan senang hati, dibalik sikapnya yang pendiam dan pemalu. Jongin lah yang membuatnya jadi berani dan terbuka karena Jongin pintar membuka pembicaraan dan menghangatkan suasana. Walaupun beberapa kali Jongin menyinggung dirinya ataupun mengutuknya di tengah perdebatan tapi ia dengan senang hati menerimanya bahkan melawannya.

Sampai, Sehun harus menerima kenyataan. Jongin berkata dia memiliki kekasih. Kekasihnya begini begitu, semua ia ceritakan. Fotonya ia perlihatkan juga pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman walaupun hatinya sakit. Ia sudah memiliki perasaan pada Jongin. Bagaimanapun perlakuan Jongin padanya berbeda dalam segala hal, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya kalau ia jadi berharap. Salahkan Jongin yang selalu memujinya, bermanja-manja padanya, mencurahkan semua isi hati dan keadaannya padanya. Termasuk akhirnya ia mengatakan ia memiliki kekasih.

"kami sudah hampir tiga tahun berpacaran..."

"wah... cukup lama juga ya..."

"dia gadis yang cantik... beberapa sifatnya sama sepertimu..."

"benarkah..."

"dia sama sepertimu tidak suka telur... dia sangat suka pedas... dia juga sangat suka bernyanyi..."

"tapi aku tidak suka bernyanyi kan..."

"tapi aku suka denganmu... selera kita sama... kita jadi seru kalau bicara... termasuk kau yang mengerti apa itu dance... dancer yang bagus siapa... dan kau selalu bertepuk tangan setiap kali aku bercerita tentang aku dan dance..."

"itu karena aku merasa itu memang menyenangkan jadi..."

"dia juga tidak seperti perempuan lain yang cemburuan..."

"baguslah... jadi aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah kan hehe..." Sehun meredam sakit hatinya.

"ya... seharusnya sebagai pria normal bisa saja aku mengajakmu berkencan denganku... tapi aku pria baik... aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan gadis baik-baikan..."

"dasar brengsek..."

"tapi aku tampan kan? haha..."

"ya jika aku melihatmu dari atas namsan tower..."

"jujur saja aku mirip Taemin Shinee kan?"

"aku tidak merasa kau mirip..."

"mengakulah..."

"TIDAK!"

Sehun harus bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya. Sedari tadi Jongin terus saja menggeser duduknya hingga akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Mereka sedang mendengarkan salah satu lagu favorit mereka Your Call dari Secondhand Serenade yang juga merupakan kesukaan mereka.

"coba aku bisa bernyanyi dengan baik pasti kau semakin menyukaiku Hun..."

"ya... beruntunglah suaramu tidak seimbang dengan kepiawaianmu menari dan beruntung juga kau tidak mahir main gitar jadi aku tidak suka padamu..."

"hei... kau seolah sedang menceritakan tipe pria idealmu..."

"kau juga bahkan walaupun sudah punya kekasih selalu saja bercerita tentang gadis ini dan itu yang kau suka..."

"tapi aku cukup tahu kau suka kan pada pria yang sengaja membelikanmu bubble tea malam-malam hanya karena menghiburmu..."

"berarti aku menyukai ayahku... dia juga sering menghiburku seperti itu Kim Jongin..."

.

.

.

Kehidupan di asrama selama tiga bulan itu akhirnya harus berakhir. Mereka tak putus kontak apalagi ternyata sekolah mereka lumayan dekat. Jongin masih sering menyapanya bahkan di sns sekalipun. Namun , itu hanya beberapa bulan saja.

Sehun sering kali lewat ke sekolah Jongin, ia sering melihat Jongin bersama sahabat-sahabatnya baik itu para gadis maupun pria. Sehun ingin menyapa tapi ia malu. Ia merasa sangat jauh sekali. Rasanya Jongin dan dunia sesungguhnya sangat sulit ia jangkau. Ia hanya berani menyapa Jongin sekali, itu pun ketika akan ujian akhir. Ya, setidaknya ia memberi Jongin semangat. Itu juga karena ia tahu Jongin sudah putus dengan kekasihnya. Jongin sempat bercerita padanya ketika tidak sengaja mereka bertemu di toko buku. Jongin bercerita kekasihnya meninggalkannya karena menemukan pria baru sejenis 'oppa-oppa'. Sehun sampai tertawa mendengarnya, karena Jongin seperti jijik sekali menceritakan bagaimana kekasihnya itu lebih memilihnya karena pria itu dewasa dan akan segera lulus dari universitasnya. Sepulang dari toko buku itulah Sehun akhirnya bisa merasakan dibonceng oleh Jongin dengan sepedanya yang selalu ia ceritakan pada Sehun dulu. Ia juga dikenalkan pada tiga bayi kesayangan Jongin, anjingnya. Monggu, Jjanggu, dan Jjangah. Sehun juga senang mengetahui Jongin sudah berhenti dari beberapa kebiasaan buruknya. Ia bercerita pada Sehun kalau dia sudah berhenti minum kopi dan sudah menyukai air putih.

Setelah hari itu, terakhir kali mereka kontak hanya ketika Jongin menanyakan apakah Sehun lulus dan ke universitas mana meneruskan kuliahnya. Akhirnya Sehun tahu Jongin memilih kuliah di universitas swasta ternama sementara dirinya di universitas negeri yang juga menjadi favorit. Sehun sudah memberikan selamat pada Jongin karena ia tahu Jongin sangat menginginkan universitas itu, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sejak saat itu, mereka sibuk kuliah. Jongin mungkin lupa pada Sehun namun tidak dengan Sehun. Ia tetap merindukan Jongin. Ia berharap suatu hari dipertemukan dengan Jongin kembali. Setidaknya pertemuan ketika mereka sampai pada mimpi mereka yang pernah mereka saling ceritakan. Jongin yang ingin jadi seorang arsitek dan Sehun yang ingin menjadi seorang sutradara atau penulis drama.

Sehun masih suka mencuri-curi melihat sns Jongin. Ia tidak melakukannya setiap saat karena ia takut kalau-kalau Jongin memang lupa padanya. Dari sana ia juga tahu kalau Jongin akhirnya tidak bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek seperti jurusan yang diambilnya. Jongin malah menjadi pengusaha di bidang properti. Sehun yakin, ia pasti meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Ayahnya Jongin adalah pemilik perusahaan properti dengan beberapa apartemen terkenalnya. Tidak lama ia mendapat kabar dari sebuah koran pagi yang memuat tentang bisnis tentang pernikahan Kim Jongin dan seorang gadis bernama Xi Luhan, gadis keturunan Cina dan ia adalah seorang dokter. Beberapa saat setelah itu ia bisa melihat di sns nya kalau Jongin membalas beberapa ucapan dari sahabatnya. Jongin juga mengundang mereka tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Sehun ingin mengucapkan selamat namun ia urungkan.

Harus Sehun akui, hatinya hancur. Dan yang tahu akan kehancuran perasaannya ini hanya Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada Jongin.

"bukalah hatimu Hunnie... dia sudah memilih jalan hidupnya... kau juga harus memilih jalan hidupmu sendir..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol. Seorang arsitek yang merupakan sahabat dari Junmyeon, kekasih Kyungsoo. Mereka berkenalan saat acara pembukaan cafe Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang memang ingin mendekatkan Chanyeol dengan Sehun rupanya tidak terlalu sulit karena Chanyeol rupanya sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sehun. Ya, Sehun yang akhirnya malah menekuni dunia fashion dari pada mengejar mimpinya menjadi penulis drama. Sehun juga menyukai Chanyeol sedari awal. Chanyeol adalah tipe idealnya. Chanyeol bahkan sangat sempurna menurutnya. Tampan, mapan, banyak kesamaan dan kelebihan. Chanyeol mampu menutupi hampir semua kekurangan yang Sehun miliki.

Ya, Sehun lupa kalau ia pernah sangat menyukai dan mengharapkan Kim Jongin. Chanyeol dengan kepiawaiannya bermain gitar dan bernyanyi dibalik kepiawaiannya mendesain bangunan mampu membuat Sehun dan hatinya bahagia. Bagi Sehun, sekarang ideal itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia lupa kalau dulu baginya yang ideal itu Kim Jongin. Chanyeol yang tidak mengajaknya bekencan. Chanyeol yang mengajaknya tetap di sisinya dan menjadi calon teman hidupnya. Chanyeol yang baru saja menjadi tunangannya seminggu yang lalu setelah hampir setengah tahun mereka selalu bersama.

.

.

.

"Jongin datang lagi Kyungsoo... bagaimana ini?"

"jauhi dia..."

"dia sudah aku nasehati untuk bicara baik-baik dengan istrinya dan tidak lari dari masalah... tapi..."

"jangan dengarkan dia Sehun... pikirkan Chanyeol dan masa depanmu..."

"dia bilang dia mencintaiku Soo..."

.

.

.

Lanjut?


End file.
